Death of a master
by awesome22
Summary: what if it wasnt Thundering rhino who died what if it turned out differently


THE DEATH OF A MASTER

HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH. AT FIRST THIS TAKES PLACE WHEN SHEN CAME TO GONGEMAN CITY

WHATS IN THE BOX SHEN? Master Ox said. Shen points at the box and says you want to see, it's a gift it's your parting gift it will part you, part of you here, part of you there and part of you waaaaaaaaay over there STAINING THE WALL! Added shen coldly. You inslenant fool! Said master ox, he then jumped towards shen. Shen just threw his rope at him and brought him to the ground. Then master croc came to help his friend but shen just jumped in the air and threw him down and threw knives at him. But master croc just blocked them. Shen then pulled out his sword and waited for them to attack, when they attacked he easily beat them up. He pulled out his knives and threw it at master thundering rhino, master rhino then deflected all of them and flung his hammer at shen, it connected to shens chest, shen skidded back and dropped his knives. Show off said shen. Master rhino said that was a warning *pant* you are no match for our kung fu. I agree, but this is said shen. He then flew back and opened the box and aimed it at master rhino, master rhino put his hand in front of him. Then shen scraped his foot on the switch and it was about to fire when master ox came and pushed master rhino and said move! Then it hit master ox. Master rhino and croc both said no! Shen justed laughed. Master ox was still alive but barely, master rhino and croc went to him. And master rhino said thank u for saving my life and ox said no *cough* problem master. Rhino said you don't have to call me master. Meanwhile master croc was just speechless. Rhino said we can quickly get you help and fix you. Ox said no you can't it is too late and you have to get past shen *cough* *cough* and his *cough* men. Rhino looked backed and saw shen laughing with a big grin on his face that made him look like an idiot. Rhino then looked at ox again and said we will avenge you. Ox then said goodbye master. Rhino then said goodbye my friend we will see you in the next world. And with that ox smiled and drew his last breath and died. Master rhino almost cried but held back the tears and croc just cried and sobbed. And shen was just laughing like an idiot. Then rhino looked at shen with anger and charged at him, shen was about to fire the cannon but the cannon got hit full force by master rhino's hammer it broke against the wall and a lot of the men were hurt including shen. Then master rhino charged for shen but his men went in the way and tried to stop him from getting to shen, then master croc came to help. When they were fighting, shen shouted out to some of his men take me away from here we will retreat for now! Then master rhino said oh no u don't and hit all of the wolves he was fighting away and started running full speed towards shen. Shen then said all of you ATTACK! Then all of shens men came and attacked master rhino and master croc, the masters charged to attack and hit a lot of the men but there was too many there were more than 400 wolves and 100 strong gorillas. Master rhino was getting very angry because he could see shen escaping and he was going all out but there was too many and he could hear shen laughing in the distance so he and croc combined their forces to make a new attack that could wipe out most of the men but they did the move but didn't do it right so it only took out several men, now master rhino was getting pissed off and started to swing his hammer around and croc knew what he was doing so he moved away while shens men just kept on trying to attack master rhino and master croc, then master rhino flung his hammer down into the floor and it was causing a small earthquake by them and started making cracks in the floor and shens men were about to run backwards away from the cracks, fire just came out of the cracks and killed a lot of shen 's men and knocked out the rest, while about 10 escaped before the flame could hurt them or kill them and they were running in the direction where shen retreated to. While master rhino was catching his breath with croc who was telling him to rest for a few minutes but rhino argued back and said he has to avenge master Ox his friend, but as soon as he tried to run he almost collapsed but caught himself on the wall. He said that move took more out of him then he thought, master croc said lets rest before we do anything else. NO! We have to find shen and stop him before he tries to take over china and to avenge our friend said master rhino harshly. Well at least drink some water before you go, because you are dehydrated and won't be able to run for long or won't be able to fight good as you normally do master said master croc. No we cannot wait any longer and waste time, we have to avenge our friend. Master rhino turned around to see where master croc was but he wasn't there and he was about to call him when he saw him with a glass of water running towards him. Croc gave him the glass and rhino gulped it downed quickly and nodded his head at croc and said this go now. So they started to run in the direction shen retreated to. Meanwhile where shen was he was about 2 hours ahead of master croc and rhino hurry up men and take me to the hideout near the valley of peace and we will construct more weapons and then china will be mine said shen. A few days later shen was outside his hideout pride of himself that he will be taking china soon with his weapon, but then he sees master rhino and croc and he jumps back into his hideout where his weapons are being made and shen nearly shouts how did those two idiots know I was here! , he then calmed down and said no matter they won't find me here. Just then Po and Monkey were walking across that route, earlier they were bored and walking and then they spotted this new path that they haven't seen before so they went there to see what's in the path but they didn't expect to see a peacock and a lot of bandits making cannons that looked like a dragon so they immediately knew it was shen because of the letter they received a few days ago

*flashback to a few days ago*

Master Shifu was standing at the top of the one thousand stairs watching the valley when suddenly he hears flapping and master Shifu looks to the direction and he sees a goose, the goose lands near Shifu and tries to catch his breath. Master…..Shifu….I got…. A message from…. Master thundering…rhino ….and master croc he said in between breaths. Shifu grabbed it and called the furious five and po. When they came he read it, (it said this)

Master Shifu and the furious five and dragon warrior our friend master storming Ox has been killed by lord shen with his new weapon he created but me and master croc was able to destroy the weapon and took out most of his men but we do not know If he has more men. We have been tracking him down for 2 days now and we are aware that he is coming to the valley of peace we will arrive there soon, please look out for him he is a white peacock. And be in a group because he has good fighting skills. Sincerely master thundering rhino and master croc. Then master Shifu said all of you must be on the lookout for shen and bring him to justice. The furious five and po said yes master Shifu.

*flashback ends*

Po and monkey both blows their horns that Shifu got them to use if they see shen so all of them can gather to defeat him. And below was master rhino and croc and they both heard the horn and looked up and saw po and monkey and SHEN! Master rhino and croc both started to run towards the location and shen saw them coming and looked at po and monkey with anger and said YOU IDIOTS! Then po and monkey started to run towards shen and monkey tried to kick shen but shen dodged the kick and kicked him in the stomach, then po tried to attack shen but shen dodged his attack and tried to hit po with his knives, po dodged it and grabbed shen by the wings and tried to throw him but shen kicked him on the foot and cut him on the nose and po went AGH!, monkey and po jumped backwards from shen. Then the furious five and master shifu arrived and shortly after they arrived master thundering rhino and master croc arrived. What! Shen said very angry. The master shifu said to shen give up you cannot win shen, but as soon as he finished the sentence master rhino flung his hammer at shen full force but shen predicted this and dodged it by jumping backwards. ATTACK! Shouted shen. And out of his hideout came hundreds of wolves and gorillas charging at the masters. As soon as shens army attacked shen flew off and landed somewhere far off and started running and master thundering rhino saw this and got very angry, all of the masters charged at the wolves and gorillas. When they were fighting master rhino shouted shen is getting away we have to stop him! Then master rhino did a move called swirling whirlwind and he swinged his hammer around and all shens men backed off and then master rhino swinged his hammer towards shens men and it created this huge gust of air and took out more than half of shens men. Then all of the masters worked together and they took out all of the men. When they were finished master rhino immediately started running towards the direction shen run to, the masters (excluding master croc) were surprised at his anger but all of the master just ran and followed him.

By shen. Shen was running towards gongmen city and was thinking, all of those idiots will die! But for now I have to run away like a coward shen thought ashamed of himself.

By the masters. We have to catch up to him before he gets too far ahead of us said master thundering rhino, where do u think he is going said master shifu. He is properly going to gongmen city said master rhino, but when he needs to stop to catch his breath then we will be able to catch him said master rhino. Then all of the masters started running full speed leaving po behind but he caught up eventually.

1 day later, shen stopped at a village halfway to gongmen city and he hid there because he was too tired to go on. Those idiots won't find me here said shen very angry.

Shen was still hiding after a few hours he thought he heard master rhinos voice but he wasn't sure, but when he saw all of the master run past a gave a gasp and it was quite loud. The masters came back near the spot where they heard the gasp, shen was busy crawling up into the corner where it was dark and in his mind he was calling himself an idiot. Who is it master said master croc. Keep quiet whispered master rhino. Shen was thinking how to get out of this situation when he remembered he could just jump on the roof so before the masters saw him he quickly jumped on the roof, but the masters saw him and master rhino said get him and all of the masters jumped on the roof and started to catch up to shen, what am I going to do they will get me in a few se…. shen was about to finish his sentence when master shifu kicked him in the back hard and shen fell off the roof and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Shen was grumbling when all of the masters landed on the ground near him. Shen was getting up and was about to try ran away when master rhino hit shen in the side full force and all of the masters were starting to attack. Monkey and croc tried to hit shen but shen dodged both of their attacks and hit monkey away and hit croc in the face and kicked him away, crane was in the air and swooped down full force to attack shen but shen jumped up high and grabbed cranes beak and through him down and shen landed and hit crane in the stomach and the face and threw him to the side, when mantis came mantis was too fast for shen and was hitting shen everywhere then shen had enough and uses his wings to hit him and mantis fell on the floor and shen stepped on him, then viper came and dodged all of shens attacks and used her tail as a whip and hit him in the face and threw him to the side. As soon as shen got up, tigress kicked him hard on his side, and he coughed up blood and tried to stand but po punched him in the face and picked him up and threw him, master shifu caught him and kept throwing him around and threw him down. And soon everyone was hitting him and then someone hit him up into the air and master thundering rhino threw his hammer full force into shens face and shen flew into a wall. Master rhino picked up his hammer and all of the masters were catching their breath. Then they all went and stood near shen and waited to see if he was still conscious or alive. They waited for a while and he didn't move so they assumed he was dead or knocked out so they turned around and was about to walk away and master shifu was about to say something when shen got up quickly and was about to stab master rhino when po said watch out and all of a sudden shen stopped and everyone turned around and saw shen froze and blood started coming out of his beak and all of the masters saw the reason why, po stabbed shen before shen could stab master rhino. Then po pulled out the knife and threw it on the floor. Before shen called fall master rhino flung his hammer at shen it hit shen and shen went flying into the wall and died. Master rhino then looked at po and po looked sad that he had to kill someone like that, and then master rhino said it was for a good cause dragon warrior, then he said my friend storming ox has been avenged and china has been saved. I'm sorry for your loss said master shifu with sympathy. Master rhino smiled and looked up at the sky and said he is in a better place now.

* Goodbye my friend*

The end

Well I hope u all enjoyed the story, please review if u liked it.


End file.
